Adventure Locations
For the longest time, Sword Quest was about Swords. Your craft and your trade. Every day, it was wake up, hammer, craft, store or sell swords and sleep. A tedious routine in which even the most dedicated smith got bored. Your only solace was in living through your friend Edex and being regaled by his tales of far off lands, villains and even tournaments filled with political intrigue. But no more! No more will you stay in your adobe, slaving over a fire while people come and go, taking your blades so that they too can enjoy a more exciting day than you. It's your turn! Your turn to adventure! You will follow in Edex's footsteps. You will set out to places unknown, whether they are over the lands, under the seas, or among the clouds. It is your turn to take your blades and to defeat, vanquish and slay untold enemies. It's time to set out, so that when next you meet Edex, it is he that will listen in rapture and awe! List of Locations: 'Training Dojo - No Element - Practice - 1 Stamina Point to enter' "Greatness starts from small beginnings. Getting a solid foundation is just the first step toward success." This is the starting location and it is here where you learn to battle. As such, all of the bosses are easier and the loot isn't as impressive. The rare enemy is Grandma, and the final boss is a Frenzied Grandpa. It is also the only place where you can not get either a pet, or a relic item. The Difficulty of this location is set to Practice and it costs 1 stamina point to enter. Mysterious Mountain ( Earth '| Hand+1, Max Hp+100 ) - Extremely Easy - 1 SP ''"Ever wondered what secret lies hidden in the mountains behind your little countryside cottage? Well, it's time to go and find out!" The Mysterious Mountain is where you face your first real challenge and even armed with the Arcane set, you will face bosses who can kill you due to your low hp. This is though where you can obtain your first pet, Goldie and your first relic material. Orc Camp ( 'Holy '| Hand+1, AP+30 ) - Very Easy - 2 SP "The foremost Orc outpost. Although members of the Orc army are fierce and well-prepared for battle, weak defenses at the entrance and living quarters make infiltration a breeze." The Orc Camp does not have a relic item, though it does have Cerberus. You can however get Orc Steel here, which is the first Adventure Materials that you can obtain in Adventure. The difficulty of his location is Very Easy and it will cost 2 Stamina points to enter. Cavern of Ancient Ruins ( '''Arcane | AP+70 ) - Very Easy - 2 SP "The Dwarves established a dig site here to uncover buried ancient artifacts. Excavation came to a sudden halt after they discovered that the place is now the next of extremely deadly spiders. You dare to see what the Dwarves dare not?" '' The Cavern of Ancient Ruins is one of the better locations to farm. You can get Damgun and 2! relic materials here. Not only that, but you can also get rare materials such as Diamond, Gold, and even Sacred Stone & Demon Stone from the rare boss here. Cursed Forest ( '''Wind '| Hand+1, DP+25 ) - Easy - 3 SP "This corrupted forest was once the home of the graceful Elves. The great demonic invasion has corrupted a huge portion of this once lush forest. While the surviving beasts are extremelyu agitated by the corruption, the cave ogres don't seem to be bothered at all." Mage Tower ( 'Unholy '| Max Hp+200, AP+25 ) - Easy - 3 SP "Parents often dream of sending their children to study here without knowing what is really happening inside. Most of the fanatics inside are even willing to sacrifice their souls for power. It is rumoured that the elites up top are addicted to some of the most forbidden arcane arts in the wold." Flaming Volcano ( 'Frost '| Hand+1, DP+30 ) - Normal - 4 SP "This place as one of the most extreme conditions in the world. Just the melting heat alone is enough ot turn anyone away. If any unlucky adventurer is to fall here, the flowing lava will make short work of what remains of it; Being oily here can be extremely dangerous." Polar Glacier ( 'Fire '| Max HP+200, AP+50 ) "You know how slow this white world is when even the sun rises and sets only once per year. Aside from the frequent blizzards, everything seems to be frozen in place without a sense of time passing; Staying dry is crucial to maintaining one's body temperature." Imperial Tomb ( 'Holy '| Max HP+300, AP+20 ) "This place is not for the living. The entire imperial army was buried with the deceased king when he died 400 years ago. The tomb has been haunted ever since. Sightings of the emperor have been reported. Suspicion arose but no one dares to confront his questionable behaviors." Canyon of Immortality ( 'Earth '| Max HP+100, Hand+1 ) "The world's highest mountain rests here. The famous Stairway to Heaven is rumoured to be hidden within the clouds atop the mountain. Thousands of people have fallen to their death trying to find that fabled stairway." Dragon Archipelago ( 'Wind '| Max HP+350) "These islands are not only where dragons are born, but also where they will eventually die. The are plenty of treasures and powerful artifacts to be found on these islands. Only those brave enough to challenge against the dragons have the slightest chance of taking them home." Abyssal Sea ('''Arcane '''I Max HP+200, Hand+1) *Skyland (not yet released) *Impact Site (not yet released) *Hellgate (not yet released) Mastering Locations: Mastering location unlocks various bonuses: *1 Star: 1st Boss route - Need 3 Location Points *2 Stars: 2nd Boss route - Need 20 Location Points *3 Stars: 3rd Boss route - Need 30 Location Points *4 Stars: Rare shop items - Need 50 Location Points *5 Stars: Master route (coming soon) Category:Adventure Category:Adventure locations Category:Elements